shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Meiji mura
Merry The Meiji mura is a large scientific institute and it is a secret place in this city. In order to guarantee all research of science are private, It is an Invisible institute at daytime and everyone in this city cannot see it. Every room in Meiji mura have scrambling coding, so every scientist work in Meiji mura have to carry on face identification and figureprint identification. Meiji mura have the highest security classification in case someone steal document. City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slip over the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sells a special seven-coloured-bean as food. Description Appearance Outside Meiji mura is located in suburb area. There are less living house near it. There are many flowers around the house in order to hide something secret in Meiji mura. And it looks like five flower lake at daytime. People can only see the flower and swimming pool at daytime. All the house is covered tempered glass and every window is covered bullet-resisting glass. Although it is covered glass but people can not see anything through outside. The proof of the house is traditional double proof. There are two proof on the house. The bigger one is on the small one. There is a round wall around the house and there are only a gate enter the house. On the back of house, there are many trees around it, like a forest. There are some table and chair in the middle of five flower lake. They can take a break and have something to eat and drink after working. Inside When one enter the house, they must carry one the face identification and figure print identification. When you enter the living room, you can see a triangle ceiling with many incandescent lamps. The sofa in here is like hovercraft and in the middle of it is a transparency table. If you have liter, you just enter a button‘Throw away it' and the table will clean it automatically. In the working place, there are hundreds of computers in table or on the wall. The experimental apparatus are everywhere. Scientists is working in this place and a machine will provide food and water to everyone at mealtimes. There is a sample collection room near the working room. Sample collection room have different kinds of sample inside,scientists take sample from here. Every sample have there own name. Age/History The building was built over 20 years ago. Although the building has built many years ago, there are less people have saw the building. Because it serves for enemies. Before 10 yeas ago,Huang Xiaocui taken over the building and she want to make some contribution to people who live in Mystic Falls. So now it serves for science. Purpose Meiji mura is mainly used to settle some problem people can't understand or the misunderstanding of science and it used to do research for someone in magic body. They want to find something interesting in this kind of people and make contribute to science. People Owners * Huang Xiaocui Residents * Huang Xiaocui * Lang Shun * Scientists Users * Lang Shun * People who doing research,such as scientists. Category:Location Page